Conducting ceremonies often makes use of mobile or fixed, sound or light objects, such as, for example, sound transmitters or diffusers, projectors of fixed or variable intensity, light torches or even light sticks held by the people attending the ceremony. Thus, in document GB-A-2 135 536, there are proposed light devices, which react to the intensity of a sound source. In document U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,647, clothes are described that are equipped or decorated with accessories including a light source.
Also proposed are glasses or goblets, the foot or bottom of which is provided with an enclosure containing a light source (FR-A-2 807 282), and drinks containers (glasses, goblets) decorated with light or sound accessories, which react to changes to the physical state of the liquid in the container (U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,548).
Various other movable light objects have been proposed, in particular bottles, lighters, light tubes or sticks, beacons or clothing accessories (FR-A-2 807 281).
These known devices and accessories include button cell or standard electric batteries, that need to be replaced or recharged periodically. To this end, document U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,113 relates to an installation combining light glasses and a support for the periodic recharging, by induction, of a battery housed in the bottom of each glass.
Document WO-03/026358 describes an installation for the radiofrequency control of light sources linked to moving objects such as light sticks or clothing accessories. The light source is initially controlled from a programmer and an interface, according to local parameters such as temperature, noise or the intensity of the local light. This known installation is not suitable for reacting to event-driven parameters associated with the movement of the object and its environment.
Document WO-03/067934 describes an installation for controlling light equipment comprising a large number of individual, scattered and fixed lamps, the control being provided via programmers and interfaces. This known installation is not suitable for controlling moving light equipment or objects.